The Aura Gamer
by HeraldicEntertainment
Summary: One life has ended, yet that same life has been reincarnated as the second child of the Stone Clan's Patriarch. He has been given a mission: End the life of Arceus's Chosen. Armed with knowledge of competitive Pokemon & business practices, how far will he get in his mission. Rated subject to change. Inspired by Gamer genre. Need Beta. PM for details. Arc 1 of 3


**HE: Here is my next project. This is taking some influence from all of the Gamer stories I have been reading. I have yet to see a certain amount for Pokemon. I hope you enjoy the story. It will feature my OC as the MC. Now this may turn some of you off, as I know sometimes it turns me off. This story will be in my MC's POV unless otherwise stated.**

 **And before I forget: St. Elmo and friends, don't bother leaving me you trolly reviews. It's not my first rodeo nor will it be my last. The issues you all place are laugable. Example being a Pokemon's name should not be capitalized. It should be, seeing as that is a name. It's on the TCG, VGC, and the actual anime. Unless the Pokemon has a nickname, the species name is the proper name. It's only been going on for 20+ years now.**

 **The "it belongs in the anime world" is something that shouldn't even be said. No one ever touches that. You complain about it and state that you can find it in the Anime genre easier. Then why are you in the Game genre. Do you not sort?**

 **The community should be helpful, not toxic here. Now for those that have bothered to read this blurb, St. Elmo and his motley crew have not left their reviews on my story. I just decided to put this on here as they simply LOVE to do this to new stories.**

 **Let's begin the first chapter of The Aura Gamer (real original I know.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Pokemon Franchise in anyway. All rights belong to Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Legend:**

Human Speech – "Yo"

Inner Thoughts – 'My machinations'

 _Poke Speech – "Waka Waka"_

 _Inner Thoughts (Pokemon) – 'Nanu Nanu'_

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

A black abyss. Here I was, drifting through it. How long had I been drifting? Minutes? Hours? Weeks? Years? My sense of time was distorted. But again, for how long was it distorted? I felt my body jerk and I felt it move in a different direction. The next thing I know, I'm upright and looking at some sort of box. It was bright blue and had writing on it.

"Conglaturation!" I grimaced at this. Not only was my inner Grammar Nazi going absolutely insane, but they DARE reference THAT game.

"A Winner Is You!" I gained a tick mark at this. This thing did it twice. I grabbed the box and threw it. Hard.

"There was no need for that." The box said. So it speaks. I began to look around and noticed a glint in the corner of my eye.

"Where am I?" I asked. It didn't take long for my answer.

"The Afterlife. Or in this case, in the middle of it." The box replied. It would be an understatement for me to have been surprised, granted that I don't remember much.

"What?" I questioned calmly.

"Oh yes, your death was quite sad. You had no lover, your family disowned you, and you were bullied by pretty much everyone. When you died, no one from your family turned up to your funeral." The box replied. It brought up some painful memories of his personal life. The box flickered again however.

"But, the achievements that you accomplished were absolutely amazing. You clawed your way to the top of a company and became its CEO. This said company was relatively unknown and was bound to go bankrupt. You completely changed its inner workings and treated everyone fairly. In fact, these people DID attend your funeral. While not working, you were known as The Predictor, a title earned by topping and winning many VGCs, thanks to your ability to predict almost perfectly what your opponent would do. The list goes on." The box said.

I certainly remember these achievements myself. The job I worked was my second family. When new workers came in, I was always the first to greet them to our happy family. That title I had though was passed on. I took someone under my wing and they exceeded my expectations. I gave them the title and they never disappointed.

"How did I die?" I asked. The box quickly gave its response.

"Quite heroically. Your secretary and you were having dinner discussing future plans for the company and you offered to take her home, which she gladly accepted. Unfortunately, on the way you two were ambushed by someone from a rival corporation. You put up a good fight, winning actually, but he pulled a knife and stabbed you. You didn't die immediately mind you. You managed to knock him out before you were rushed to the hospital. It was too late then." The box said.

"So she was safe?" I asked. The box gave its confirmation but also had a surprise.

"Yes, would you like to check on her? It's been quite a while since your death." The box asked. I nodded my head and a window opened in front of me.

Out of this window I saw my old company. It rivaled the height of other skyscrapers around it. The next thing I saw was my old office, not much had changed. The only difference was that my secretary was the CEO. Looking at the charts, the company was suffering. Not bad, but this would snowball soon and she was trying to get them out of this rut.

"Can I do anything to help them?" I asked. The box didn't reply immediately. I waited for an answer and looked at my secretary. I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for her and it seemed she had the same. How unfortunate. I heard a chime and looked to my right. The box had given its answer.

"You may. This will be your last contact." The box said before a pen and paper appeared before me. I walked through the window and I was in my world. I looked at myself and I was all wispy. So a ghost of sorts.

I proceeded to the CEO's room from the outside. My secretary was asleep.

'She's working herself to death.' I thought. I made my way to the charts and began to write with the pen. I noticed some stirring from my secretary. It wasn't long before she woke up. She heard some tapping, evident from me finishing up my notes. She looked over to where the charts were and saw notes on them. But she didn't see me. She screamed, causing the door to open and the secretary to rush in.

"Ma'am, what's wrong?!" The secretary asked, worry dripping from his voice. He noticed that she was holding the charts of the company's sales and stock prices. He knew how bad it was.

"There are notes on these, but not just any. The notes say how to fix our issues!" She said, reading them. I sat down at the nearby table and began writing on my piece of paper. They were so engrossed in the charts that they didn't hear the tapping. I signed my letter and put it on her desk, which she noticed. She stopped talking and looked at the letter.

"This letter, did you put it here?" She asked her secretary, who shook his head. She opened the letter and began to read it. Tears started to well up in her eyes and before long, the tears she thought she was out of, burst. I smiled and left, my last contact finished.

"Honorable, Caring, and Loyal. Truly wondrous traits to have." The box said. "But with these traits you also have your weaknesses. You don't trust many and there have been times where you have tipped your foot onto the dark path, almost being submerged by it in fact." The box finished. It wasn't wrong. There was a time where I got in with the wrong crowd and enjoyed it. No one was there to snap me out of it, I just grew out of it.

"Well then, let's move onto the next order of business. Reincarnation." The box chimed. I just looked at the words displayed. I sighed and at this point I looked where I saw the glint. The box chimed again.

"Observant too. How frightening." The box faded after I finished reading and a bright light showed. A tall women with pure snow white hair walked through. Her hair covered one of her brilliant sapphire eyes. In said hair, she had a single highlight of gold in it. Her clothing was a simple dress, which split by her thighs. Behind her was a golden circle.

"Greetings, my name is-" She began before she was cut off.

"Arceus. The God of Pokemon. Able to become 16 types, but now another with the introduction of Fairy type. I know who you are." I said. I won't deny that she is beautiful. I smiled when I saw her huff.

"Yes and no. I am an Envoy of milady Arceus. I share some of her powers but not all. Like I was saying, my name is Teresa. I am in charge of your reincarnation." She finished before she bowed. I rose my eyebrows at this.

"So the Pokemon World? How interesting." I said. I wasn't stupid, if someone named dropped Arceus, I knew my destination already.

"Indeed, now we are on a short timeframe." She said before waving her hand. The box appeared again.

"Welcome to the World of Pokemon, my child. You have been chosen by me, Arceus, to be reincarnated. I will be there momentarily to meet you." I read this back to Teresa. She seemed shocked that her lady would come out to greet me. Not a second later, a bright light shone. It faded out shortly after and in its place stood a woman who was leaps and bounds above in beauty compared to Teresa.

She had the exact same attire as Teresa. The hair was the same too. However, her eye that I could see was a stunning garnet. She too had the arch behind her. She waved her hand and the box appeared again.

"Beginning Character Creation….." I read. I coughed and sputtered, eliciting a laugh from Arceus and Teresa. The box chime again and I looked at it.

" **Please select the Clan you wish to join. You will later have the option to join another Clan."**

" **The Stone Clan – The Stone Clan is one of the oldest and most influential. However, in recent years this clan has fallen from its former glory. Their pursuit of immortality has lead them to make many enemies with other clans. That being said, this clan boasts incredible defensive aura capabilities due to their *CLANG* Steel affinity.**

I stopped reading here. I sighed at the reference and looked at Arceus who just kept smiling. Teresa was whistling. I knew who the prankster was now. I went back to reading the Clans.

 **Effects of Clan:**

 **25% increased enmity/hatred from other Clans, with the exception of ?, ?, and ?.**

 **Steel Mastery – Basic Level 1: 0.00% EXP – The basis of the Stone Clan. Mastering this will allow access to the intermediate level and allow the user to access the Clans fourth tier Aura skills. This allows fifth tier. This also allows the user to bond with Steel Type Pokemon faster than others. Bonding with Ground, Fighting, and Fire types will take longer or will simply not be possible.**

 **Iron Body Level 1: 0.00% EXP – The basic defense of the Stone Clan. At the current level, you take 90% of the physical damage inflicted onto you. (This will decrease by 10% each level. I.e: 90% to 80% at Level 2). Passive Skill**

 **Blacksmithing - Basic Level 1: 0.00 EXP – All Stone Clan members MUST know their blacksmithing. This is mandatory. After mastering the basic level, clan members can stop with this training. At the current level, you can make Brass Equipment (In order of tiers for equipment: Brass, Bronze, Iron, Steel, Silver, Gold, Platinum, World, Universe, and finally God).**

That was it for the Stone Clan. I sighed and scrolled to my next option. What was interesting was this was my last option.

"Why do I only have two options?" I looked at Arceus who smiled. She waved her hand and another box appeared next to Character Creation one. I began to read it.

"The User has shown incredible aptitudes. These aptitudes include chivalry, honor, loyalty, task focused…. The list just went on. But as it continued I started to notice some of my darker aspects near the bottom.

"We picked Clans that would suit you perfectly." Arceus said, with Teresa nodding her head. I went back to my last clan choice.

 **Ketchum Clan – Otherwise known as the Strongest Clan. Once rivals with the Stone Clan, this is no longer the case. The Ketchum Clan has always produced incredible heirs and there seems to be no stopping this. This Clan boasts incredible offensive prowess.**

 **Clan Effects:**

 **25% Enmity/Hatred from the Stone Clan. 100% Favor/Love from all other clans.**

 **Mastery of God Level 1: 0.00 EXP – One of the best masteries. This allows the user to master all types of Aura and use them just as proficiently as the Clan who uses the Mastery. At the current level, you can use all the Basic Level Aura skills.**

 **Aura of God Level 1: EXP MAX – The aura of the god, Arceus. This aura is incredibly potent and bestows the user several effects.**

 **1\. Rapid Regeneration – Any mortal or grave wound would instead be healed. There is a limit to this and should not be depended on. 100 HP and AP restored per second.**

 **2\. Godly Presence – Releasing your Aura causes many to lose their fighting spirit. Only those who could rival you can still stand on their knees, but they too lose some their spirit. – 30% to all enemy stats. 15% for those that still stand. Cost: 5 AP Per Second**

 **3\. Aura Steal – While the Aura of God is benevolent, there are times that the hammer of justice must be put down. No one is safe from this, not even those who have attained Immortality. Instant Kill Skill. Be wary as this skill uses all current AP. The more you have, the more chance of success.**

I stopped reading. I grinned at the Ketchum Clan. What a hack. But it has issues. I started laughing. Arceus's smile faded as did Teresa's.

I tapped my finger on….The Stone Clan. My action greatly shocked Arceus and Teresa.

"Why would you not choose my powers?" Arceus inquired. Teresa rapidly nodding her head. I chuckled at the question and looked into Arceus's garnet eye.

"While it's incredibly powerful, it has its issues. Such as the Mastery Skill. Sure, it's cool to have access to all Basic skills. But how would I know how to do those skills? Even clans would keep secrets from the Ketchum Clan. These powers listed….It's cheating and I for one, don't cheat."

A box appeared in front of me and said the words, "Proceeding with Character Creation….Please wait." Eventually another box appeared.

 **STATS:**

 **Name** : Micah Citrine Stone

 **Gender** : Male

 **Clan** : The Stone Clan - **25% increased enmity/hatred from other Clans, with the exception of ?, ?, and ?.**

 **Title** : N/A

 **RAW STATS:**

 **Level** – 1

 **EXP –** 0/100

 **HP** – 100

 **AP** – 50

 **STR** – 4

 **DEX** – 8

 **SPD -** 2

 **VIT** – 5

 **INT –** 2

 **WIS –** 4

 **LUK -** 1

 **¥ -** 0

 **Stat Points –** 0

 **Skills**

 **Steel Mastery – Basic Level 1: 0.00% EXP – The basis of Stone Clan. Mastering this will allows access to the intermediate level and allow the user to access the Clans fourth tier Aura skills. This allows fifth tier. This also allows the user to bond with Steel Type Pokemon faster than others.**

 **Iron Body Level 1: 0.00% EXP – The basic defense of the Stone Clan. At the current level, you take 90% of the damage inflicted onto you. (This will decrease by 10% each level. I.e: 90% to 80% at Level 2). Passive Skill**

 **Blacksmithing - Basic Level 1: 0.00 EXP – All Stone Clan members MUST know their blacksmithing. This is mandatory. After mastering the basic level, clan members can stop with this training. At the current level, you can make Brass Equipment (In order of tiers for equipment: Brass, Bronze, Iron, Steel, Silver, Gold, Platinum, and World).**

"Character Creation Finished…Perks will be given upon Reincarnation." The box said. I looked at Arceus and Teresa.

"Thanks for the opportunity." I said. I noticed that my body began to shine and looked at it. I heard some chuckling and looked at Arceus. Her form started to fade and change.

"Do you honestly think Arceus, herself, would have wasted her time on someone she KNEW wasn't going to choose her powers?" The form said before solidifying. In front of me was none other than the Renegade Pokémon itself.

"Giratina…" I was stunned, not at the fact that Giratina fooled me, but at the fact she looked JUST like my secretary. A literal copy but with a few drastic changes. Her hair was a sleek black, but with golden highlights. She was dressed in an elegant grey dress and leaving her cleavage QUITE exposed. Her upper arms both had gold bangles on them. Behind her were the iconic wings. Pitch black with red tips.

"Well, you ARE knowledgeable about us, Pokémon. So I shouldn't be too surprised." She chuckled. The shine on me started to get brighter.

"What do you want?" I asked. This once again, got Giratina to giggle. She looked at me with her eyes, slanted.

"Simple, I want you to kill Arceus's Chosen." With that said, she broke out in full blown laughter while the shine finally consumed me. But not before I got one final saying in, one that left a smirk on my face due to its results.

"Very well." I said, stopping Giratina from her laughter. With that I was gone.

"…..Shit." Giratina said to herself. She hadn't expected him to take her seriously. She was going to have to fix this.

 **Me: SCENE! As for the Clan deal, that will be revealed in the next chapter. Next, time to do some esplanin on dem stats.**

 **HP – Ah yes, is it Hit Points? Is it Health Points? Who cares?! You hit zero, you dead. (FYI, Don't hit zero)**

 **AP – Holy Mother I just avoided MP! No Magic Points, No Mana Points! But alas, is it Action Points? Nay, it be Aura Points! This basically allows you to use dem skillz. You run out, you out of skillz.**

 **STR (Strength) – Attacking strength (Physcial) Can also be used for requirements for learning specific skills.**

 **DEX (Dexterity) – Defense. Less Damage received the higher it is. Can also be used for requirements for learning shiny new skills.**

 **VIT (Vitality) – Increases the amount of HP gained per level (Ex. 10 is gained per level, with current VIT at 5, 13 is gained per level.) (Math – 5/2 = 2.5 - rounded to 3. 10 + 3 = 13). Can be used for requirements for learning skillz.**

 **SPD (Speed) – Go Speed Racer, Go! (Geez, I'm old. Right Chim Chim?). Faster you are, faster you move, Harder to hit too. SPD is actually two stats in one. EVA (Evasion) and SPD. Same schtick. Used to get some skills.**

 **INT (Intelligence) – Ya NERD! INT is probably one of the more useful stats. Helps you decipher some of those crazy texts you get. Also helps you take less damage from anything with high WIS. Basically Aura Resistance. Oh yeah, also increases your AP regen. Used to get some skills.**

 **WIS (Wisdom) – Already used a nerd joke. But you be a wizard (Obligatory Harry Potter meme). WIS has two things to it. One is that this is how strong your Aura attack will be. Second is the more that you have, the more AP you have per level (Same formula as VIT) MORE SKILLZ. Used to get some skills.**

 **LUK (Luck) – The most controversial stat game wise. For the sake of this, we will say that it will help reduce your chances of being Criticaled, getting a status ailment, and just generally getting you out of sticky situations. NOT used to get skills.**


End file.
